iHogwarts
by seddie love239
Summary: La banda de Icarly se prepara para ir a Hogwarts el colegio de magia. Mas sin embargo cuando se encuentran ahi una serie de aconteciemientos parecen indicar que una prominente guerra se acerca.¿Podran sobrevivir a lo que les tiene preparado el destino?
1. Carta de Hogwarts

**Hey chicos! Como están? U.U llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar mis historias , creo que la ultima fue antes del extreno de IOMG ( el mejor capitulo del mundo) pero les juro que no he tenido tiempo… ademas justo hace unos dias mi computadora se apago y no volvió a prender… osease murio.**

**Ahora tal vez digan.. esta bien, lo entendemos.. pero porque comienzas a subir otra historia si tienes 2 sin terminar! Primero que nada la inspiración no me llego completamente y 2. esta historia la vengo pensando desde antes de entrar a fanfiction… y no me podía quedar con las ganas..**

**Es un crossover icarly & ****Harry****Potter**** pero en lo****s tiempos de los hijos de Harry..Espero darme a entender si no, lo explicare conforme la historia avance ;D**

**Icarly no me pertenece… ni Harry Potter ( aunque haya hecho la biografia de Jk. Rowling en la escuela)**

**Espero que les guste.. ahora acomódense y disfruten un rato de lectura a cuenta mia…**

Era un dia normal y tranquilo en Seattle.. Bueno tan normal como puede ser ahí. Los vagabundos caminaban por las calles, en Los licuados locos T-bo intentaba vender comidas en palos y nuestro fabuloso trío dinámico( trío dinámico? Suena raro) hacia el webshow mas famoso del Internet.

-5,4,3,2,1

-Soy Carly .- dijo la chica de pelo castaño con voz extraña

- y yo soy Samo!- dijo la rubia haciendo una sonrisa

- y esto es Icarly!- gritaron las 2

- el único show bajo en grasas trans-dijo carly

- y si quieren comprobarlo denle una mordida a su computadora!

- lo cual no es una buena idea si quieren conservar sus dientes…

- cierto!

Terminamos en el show entre los diferentes segmentos.. Ustedes saben lo de siempre.

-buen show!-dijo Freddie

-Gracias!-dijo carly

-Siempre lo es..-dijo Sam- tengo hambre!-dijo la rubia.

-que raro..-dijo Freddie rodando los ojos

-Tu callate! No tengo ganas de oir tu voz ñoña-dijo Sam viendo a Freddie

-Chicos no comiencen…-advirtió Carly

-porque no admites que me amas?-pregunto Freddie

-Sigue soñando… -dijo la rubia molesta

-Demonio!-murmuro Freddie

-como me dijiste?-pregunto Sam mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a Freddie

- demonio-dijo Freddie retándola

- Sabes que?-dijo Sam

-que?-pregunto el chico

-Eres un torpe-dijo Sam y le pico los ojos a Freddie

-Auch?Samporqueiciste eso?- dijo Freddie mientras se tapaba un ojo .

-Uiii- dijo Sam mirando sus dedos- ahora mis dedos se contagiaron de algo extraño- dijo

- No te quejas cuando me besas!-dijo Freddie divertido

-Sigue diciendo eso y no te besare en un mes- dijo Sam aparentando estar ofendida

-Ustedes son la pareja mas extraña del mundo-dijo Carly

-Lo sabemos- dijeron sam y Freddie al unisono.-

-Prometimos que nada cambiaria. Recuerdas?-dijo Sam a Carly mientras movía la cara de Freddie de un lado a otro

-pero sigue siendo raro…- dijo la menor de los Shay

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

Sam estaba en su casa.. estaba a punto de salir cuando freddie le mando un mensaje.

**De: Freddie**

**Para: Sam**

_Hey nos vemos en lo de carly?_

**De: Sam**

**Para: Freddie**

_Claro… si no de donde consigo mi comida.. ;D_

**De: Freddie**

**Para: Sam**

Ok, te espero. Te quiero 3

**De: Sam**

**Para: Freddie**

_Si, lo que sea. Te veo ahí._

**De: Freddie**

**Para: Sam**

_Olvidaste algo… O.O_

**De: Sam**

**Para: Freddie**

_No lo olvide solo decidi omitirlo ._._

**De: Freddie**

**Para: Sam**

_Sammy…_

**De: Sam**

**Para: Freddie**

_¬¬ ok… te quiero tambien.. suena cursi!_

**De: Freddie**

**Para: Sam**

_:D no es cursi! No te cuesta nada decirlo _

Sam se encamino hasta la puerta y cuando la abrio vio que habian dejado una carta tirada en el suelo. La levanto y la examino cuidadosamente.

El sobre era de color blanco y estaba sellado por una especie de cera rojo que tenia marcada una "H".

Miro el reverso ahí se leia: _Srta. Samantha Puckett._

La rubia miro extrañada la carta.. la abrio y de ahí se desprendieron 2 hojas.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
>(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).<em>

_Querida señorita Puckett:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,  
>Minerva McGonagall<em>

_Subdirectora._

La chica tomo el segundo papel con mirada extrañada.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_UNIFORME: Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (__negras__)._

_Un __sombrero__ negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_Un par de __guantes__ protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

_Una __capa__ de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

_LIBROS: Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes __libros__:_

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos__ (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk_

_Una Historia de la Magia__, Bathilda Bagshot_

_Teoría Mágica__, Adalbert Waffling_

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes__, Emeric Switch_

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos__, Phyllida Spore_

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas__, Arsenius Jigger_

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos__, Newt Scamander_

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección__, Quentim Trimble_

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO:_

_1 __varita__._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 __telescopio__._

_1 __balanza__ de latón._

_Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (ratón) o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER __ESCOBAS__ PROPIAS_

-Esto es una especie de broma?-pregunto Sam a ella misma…-Debe de serlo..

-debe de ser que?-pregunto una voz familiar.

Spencer?-como entraste?-pregunto la rubia sorprendida

-Dejaste la puerta abrierta-explico el chico

-Oh! Eso explica todo.. recibi una broma. Te juro que golpeare a quien haya sido- dijo Sam

-No es una broma.. –dijo Spencer muy serio- Voy a explicarte…

**Asi que que les pareció? Ustedes deciden si sigo escribiendo…**

**Tienen opciones de decirme….**

**olvidate de esta historia! Y sigue tus otra muchacha floja!**

**Odio Harry potter ¬¬**

**Me da igual lo que hagas en tu vida**

**Sigue escribiendo!**

**Todas la anteriores**

**Sea lo que ssea denme Reviews! Nada me hace mas feliz que eso! Mencione que estoy enferma? Pues los reviws ayudaran a que me cure haganlo por el bien de la comunidad fanfictionesca :D**

**PASENSE POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIA NO SE ARREPENTIRAN! O TAL VEZ SI.. PERO SERA DEMACIADO TARDE MUAJAJAJA! SOY MALA ;D**

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Explicaciones

**hola chicos! gracias por sus comentarios! son increibles... en serio los AMODORO de amo y adoro :) muy cursi... pero bueno el punto es que alguien me comentaba que Sam tiene 16 años y no podia estar entre todos los niños pequeños... **

**Asi que me di en la tarea de investigar fechas y asi...**

**Se supone que los chicos de icarly nacen por el : 1994 y los hijos de los de Harry potter nacen en el 2006.. ilogico! mientras que Icarly inicia sus transmiciones en 2007 , Rose, Albus, Scorpious ( harry potter) apenas tienen un año de vida!**

**Los chicos de icarly nacen apenas 2 años antes de iniciarse la 2 guerra . lo unico en lo que mas o menos coincide es que Spencer nace en 1981 lo suficiente para conocer a Harry, Hermione y Ron. YEY! coincide un poco...**

**Ahora hagamos esto las fechas seguiran de Hogwarts seguiran intactas, por lo que los chicos de Icarly nacerian en el 2006 y la entrada en Hogwarts sera en el 2017. Ya que seria mucho mas complicado cambiar las fecchas de Hogwarts ya que son un monton.**

**Entonces los chicos nacen en el 2006 y Carly & Sam se conocerian en el 2012, (2 años antes de lo normal ya que las chicas se conocen a los 8) el show comienza en 2014 y tenemos todos los sucesos hasta peleo con Shelby marx que es el final de la temporada 2.. por lo tanto sucesos como Salve tu vida, Renuncio a Icarly, Se que se besaron,IOMG... no han sucedido..**

**AH! espero que lo hayan entendido, si no dejenme sus dudas,y sugerencias sobre el tema...**

**Ahora el capitulo.**

**NO LEAN SI NO LEYERON LO DE ARRIBA.**

-Sientate- dijo Spencer mostrando el sillon, Sam solo asintio y se sento.- mm como comienzo?-se preguntaba el chico a si mismo, Sam nunca lo habia visto tan falto de palabras.

-Recuerdas la primera vez que fuiste a la casa y tu y Carly vieron esa pelicula de la niña "Malteada" que movia cosas con su mente

-Matilda- corrigio sam

-Bueno esa... el punto es que tu y Carly querian hacer lo mismo y se pusieron a mirar los vasos como por una hora y el tuyo finalmente se movio

-Fue el viento..- dijo Sam restandole importancia

-Magia..- dijo el chico con voz mistica

-Spence es una locura..- dijo la chica burlandose- Magia- dijo y rio un poco.

-Esto es serio!- dijo Spencer haciendo un mohin con los labios

-Si como no- dijo la chica rodando los ojos- Aceptalo no eres bueno jugando bromas..

-Te lo mostrare- dijo el chico cruzando los brazos.

Spencer saco una especie de palito de su bolsillo.

-Un palo? eso que me va a mostrar? que estas loco?-pregunto la chica divertida

El chico ignoro a la chica.

-Esto es una varita magica- dijo Spencer mientras apuntaba al aire-" Expecto Patronum"- grito el chico y de la varita comenzo a salir un pequeño pez plateado y recorrio la habitacion esfumandose en la entrada.

-Pero por que me dices esto ahora?-pregunto Sam confundida.

-Por que es hora de ir a la escuela para magos, Hogwarts- dijo Spencer calmadamente

-Que? no! no pienso ir a ninguna escuela magica! Que pasara con Carly? No puedo dejarla con el idiota de Benson..- dijo la chica

-Calma, ellos tambien iran.

-Que? como?-pregunto la chica

-Es una larga historia..- dijo el chico y lanzo un suspiro.

-Veras cuando yo asisti a la escuela, habian un mago que se llamaba Harry potter- dijo el chico y Sam comenzo a reir- No es gracioso- dijo aparentando estar ofendido- Bueno el punto es que habia un mago malvado suelto su nombre era Lord Voldemort y tipo que queria adueñarse de todo el mundo magico y matar a hijos de muggles- comenzo pero sam lo interrumpio

-Muggles?-pregunto la chica confundia

-Personas sin magia, gente comun y corriente- dijo el- bueno como te decia Voldemort queria matar a todos, pero luego se entero de una profecia que decia que un niño naceria por aquellos lugares y tendria el poder suficiente para destruirlo. Entonces una noche Voldemort intento matar a ese niño, que resulto ser harry y apesar de las suplicaciones de su madre Lily Evans termino matandola a ella y cuando lanzo el conjuro al pequeño harry no le sucedio nada, solo le quedo una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Bueno entonces llego el tiempo en el que yo cursaba 6° y Lord Voldemort ataco la escuela, harry y sus amigos Ron Wesley y Hermaione Granger lucharon contra el...el punto es que acabaron venciendo a Voldemort- dijo el chico cansado de hablar tanto.- Y ahora viven sus vidas felices... - termino el chico

-Esto es tan extraño...-dijo Sam.

-no te preocupes, veras como te acostumbras con el tiempo.- dijo Spencer- Ahora mismo deberia de estarle llegando la carta a tu novio- dijo Spencer haciendo ojitos

-No es mi novio- dijo Sam con enfado, todo ese asunto comenzaba a hartarle.

-Si, si como tu digas- dijo Spencer- ahora, vienes a la casa?- pregunto Spencer.

-Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Mi mama no esta... asi que. - dijo la rubia

-Oh! cierto lo olvidaba. Mejor empaca tus cosas, tu madre se fue con su novio a un crucero, asi que nosotros te llevaremos a Hogwarts y aprovecharemos para ir juntos al Callejon Diagon- dijo el chico

-Claro, ahora mismo empaco...- dijo la chica

-necesitas un baul! te conseguiremos un baul!-Spencer mientras meditaba

-un baul? que extraño es todo esto..-murmuro sam

**un poco corto, pero esto es solo la introduccion del mundo magico, ya en el proximo capitulo entraremos en el callejon diagon y todas esas cosas raras que tanto nos gustan asi que si serian tan amables dejen Reviws!**

**:D un beso a todos...**


	3. Viaje al Callejon Diagon

**hola chicos! como estan? MIL GRACIAS! No esperaba resivir tantos reviws! de verdad son fantasticos!**

**ahora vamos a los cuestionamientos...**

**¿si sam tiene 11 años como sucedido lo de shelbye Marx?**

**ok, se supone que tiene 11 años correcto pero lo de shelby marx sucede como a los 14. lo que sucede es que no queria dejar fuera Icarly , me sentia mal de desaparecerlo ya que basicamente toda la historia de icarly gira alrededor de el webshow, asi que pense que seria bueno que tuvieran algunos buenos momentos antes de entrar a Hogwarts.**

**y aclaracion por si no quedo claro: los chicos de icarly tienen 11 años..**

**:D**

Carly bostezo mientras se estiraba un poco al salir de su cama, sonrio a su mejor amiga que aun se encontraba dormida y murmuraba cosas como jamon y sandiwch.

la chica comenzo a mover a la rubia de un lado a otro con la esperanza de que despertara

-Sam , Sam vamos levantate! tenemos que ir al callejon diagon!- dijo Carly intentando hacer que su amiga despertara

- No.. unos minutos mas-dijo la rubia y comenzo a cerrar los ojos de nuevo

-Bueno supongo que puedo darle todo el jamon a freddie...- comenzo Carly

-QUE?- dijo Sam y salto velozmente de la cama- Nadie va a tocar el jamon!- murmuro la chica con voz de detective.

-Si sherlock! ahora vamos a bajar a desayunar para luego venir areglarnos!- dijo Carly mientras jalaba a sam de cabello.

-Carly! Carly! no auu duele! no hagas eso!- decia Sam mientras era jalada de su amiga para las escaleras.

Al bajar Sam se encontro con una imagen con la que hubiera preferido no encontrarse, Freddie y Spencer tomaban el desayuno, genial! notese el sarcasmo

-Hola chicos!- dijo Carly alegremente mientras tomaba un tazon de cereal.

-hey hermanita! Sammy!- dijo Spencer con la boca llena de cereal

-Spencer! aver que les he dicho a ti y a sam?-pregunto Carly negando con la cabeza

-Que comamos antes de hablar- recitamos Spencer y yo.

-Muy bien...- dijo Carly animadamente y comenzo a comer.

Sam se quedo mirando a los chicos, en especial a freddie. Entonces supo que no lo resistiria mas ... tenia que hacer algo.

-Freddie.. puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto Sam

-Claro. dime?-pregunto el chico con una ancha sonrisa

-A solas- dijo Sam y empezo a caminar hacia el pasillo, mientras freddie lo seguia.

- que pasa?-pregunto el chico ya que habian salido del departamento- Linda pijama- dijo el chico señalando a su short blanco con corazones rosas

-Es de Carly- dijo Sam- A si que "novio"... tenemos que hablar- dijo Sam recalcando la palabra novio con cierto sarcasmo.

-Dime "novia"- dijo el chico haciendo lo mismo que la rubia

-Sinceramente no creo que esto este funcionando, Carly comienza a sospechar.. ademas no la noto diferente..- dijo la rubia, sabia que no era real pero aun asi se sentia extraña al decirlo.

Freddie miro a Sam por unos instantes

-Tienes razon, ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera un poco de celos..-comenzo el chico- Ademas creo que ya perdi las esperanzas fue lo ultimo que intento.

-Eso es porque eres un idiota- dijo Sam recuperando un poco el animo

-Asi que terminamos?-propuso Freddie estirando su mano

-Terminamos! - dijo Sam estrechando la mano de freddie con una sonrisa, para despues limpiarse la mano en la camisa de Freddie y este la miro ceñudo - Solo por si acaso tienes germenes añoñadores- dijo la chica

freddie rio un poco

-que?-pregunto la chica

-Somos los mismos de nuevo... sabes Carly siempre me pregunto porque nunca nos besabamos, bueno mas bien porque nunca nos besamos delante de ella- dijo Freddie

-Si supiera! Tu no tienes tanta suerte de acercarte a mis labios

-Lo hize 2 veces, "melanie"- dijo el chico burlon

-Que melanie si existe!- protesto la chica.- Sabes que es un cruciiatus?-pregunto la chica de un derepente

-Si, es una maldicion imperdonable , hace sufrir a la victima pero no le causa ningun daño fisico- dijo Freddie orgullosamente

-Un dia lo usare en tu contra- dijo Sam con una sonrisa

-Vas a acabar en Azkaban- dijo Freddie con voz cantarina y se acerco a Sam.

-y solo para que veas, aun cuando Melanie no es real...- dijo el chico y sorpresivamente le planto un beso en los labios a Sam, la chica se quedo estatica- Con ese ya son 2..- dijo el chico y entro de nuevo en el apartamento de los Shay.

..."

Los chicos estaban anonadado por lo que veian enfrente de ellos, si podria ser un simple callejon pero para ellos estaba repleto de magia, la gente caminaba apresurada entre aquel mar de sombreros puntiaguados.

-Ahora cierren sus bocas..- dijo Spencer soltando una risita

-Esto es asombroso,Spence! es como un sueño!- dijo Carly

- Cierto! es mejor que la ciudad de gomitas! aunque no mejor que la de chocolate!- dijo Sam

-Bueno ahora tenemos que ir a comprar... los uniformes! cierto! apresurense! vamos sera mejor ir rapido...- dijo Spencer y los 3 chicos lo siguieron

Despues de hacer todas las compras, tales como sus tunicas, libros,Calderos y Telescopios... Se dirigieron a comprar su varita.

-Veran este es el mejor lugar, yo mismo consegui mi varita aqui- Dijo spencer orgulloso señalando un sitio algo polvoriento y un poco olvidado, en el estante solo tenia un cojin de color purpura que estaba solo.

-Enserio compraremos nuestra varita aqui?-pregunto Carly viendolo extraño.

-Si! no es emocionante?-pregunto Spencer con voz infantil.-Es ollivander´s el mejor lugar.

-Donde esta Sam?-pregunto freddie dandose cuenta de que la rubia no estaba

-Fue a comprar unas golosinas, dijo que nos alcanzaria aqui- explico Spencer mientras empujaba la puerta de la tienda y un tintineo la llenaba.

Los chicos se adentraron en la tienda y se pararon enfrente de un mostrador, mientras observaban las cajas que estaban repletas por la tienda. un señor ya de edad les sonrio amablemente.

-Spencer Shay! Fresno 1/4 cabello de unicornio? o me equivoco- dijo el anciano

-No, es correcto.

-Que te trae por aqui?-pregunto el viejo con una sonrisa

-Venimos a conseguir varitas a estos chicos...- dijo Spencer

-Muy bien... quien va primero?-pregunto el viejo ollivander

-yo!- dijo carly emocionada.

Carly comenzo a probar varias varitas, hasta que allo la indicada.

-Castaño 9/4 fibra de corazon de dragon- dijo Ollivander con una sonrisa.- tu turno muchachito!- dijo y Freddie se acerco temeroso.

Freddie sentia como le sudaban las manos y se acerco al señor. Su preocupacion iba creciendo conforme no podian encontrar ninguna varita para el.. "_Tal vez no sirva para esto" _penso el chico.

Tomo la varita que le ofrecia ollivander y la agito, de ella salieron unas chispas

-Perfecto! Caoba 11 pulgadas, cabello de thestrall... - dijo ollivander y le entrego la varita al chico.- como tu tio... murmuro ppero nadie lo escucho

-son todos?-pregunto el viejo algo decepcionado.

-No, falta una niña. debio de haberse perdido en el camino, lo mejor sera ir a buscarla...- comenzo Spencer cuando por la puerta entro sam con una bolsa de grajeas

-no van a creerlo! estas grajeas son una maravilla! hay sabor Carne! Carne!- dijo la chica emocionada- ya tienen sus varitas?

-Si- contestaron Carly y freddie al mismo tiempo

-Bueno sigo yo!- dijo Sam.

-aver veamos... te conozco de algun lugar? tus padres quiza?-pregunto ollivander a Sam

-No.. que yo sepa no- dijo Sam un poco nerviosa pero lo oculto rapidamente.

Ollivander le dio una varita a Sam, y hizo que muchas otras cajas de varitas cayeran al piso.

-Lo siento- dijo la rubia y se inclino a recojer una varita y sin querer la agito proovocando que muchas chispas de color plateado salieran de la varita

-Dejame verla...- dijo el viejo y tomo la varita entre sus manos, examinandola cuidadosamente- La varita del viejo Dumbuldor... Sauce 12 1/2 pluma de fenix, interesante...- dijo el anciano y le entrego la varita.

-Son 21 galeones...- dijo olivander con una sonrisa, nadie sospechaba que ocultaba algo...

**the end! ya estan a un paso de Hogwarts! en que casa creen que les toque? denme sugerencias... apuesto a que todos mandaran a Sam a Slytherin... algo me lo dice.**

**Reviws! espero que les haya gustado**


	4. Plataforma 9 y 34

**hey! gracias por sus comentaros! son tan lindos :D... las fotos de los chicos de harry potter estaran en mi perfil por si quieren ir a visitarlo! **

**Disfruten el capitulo...**

La mañana del uno de septiembre llego mas rapido de lo esperado. Y la pequeña familia iba casi corriendo con los carritos de equipaje en las manos. la pequeña peliroja se aferro del brazo de su padre.

-No es justo! yo tambien quiero ir- dijo la pequeña lily luna hija menor de los potter haciendo un puchero.

-Calma tambien iras- dijo Harry con voz tranquilizadora

-Si en dos años- murmuro la niña- Yo quiero ir ahora!- decia la peliroja mientras le daba a su padre, la mejor cara de chachorro que pudo con sus ojos azules.

La voz de Albus llego hasta los oidos de Harry al parecer habian continuado con la pelea que habian dejado en el coche.

- No ire a Slytherin!

-James, dale un respiro- exigio ginny a su hijo mayor.

-Yo solo estoy diciendo que tal vex haya una pequeña posibilidad...-comenzo James con tono jugueton- Ademas creo que no hay nada malo en ir a la casa de las serpiente...

La mirada de su madre lo hizo callar, asi todos los potter caminaron hasta llegar la barrera del anden 9 3/4, James corrio con su carrito hasta atravesar la barrera.

-Van a escribirme verdad?-pregunto Albus con un tono de miedo en su voz

-Claro si quieres lo haremos todos los dias- propuso Ginny con una sonrisa

-No, todos los dias no- dijo Albus inmediatamente- James dice que todos reciben una carta al mes

-Pero si escribimos a James 3 veces a la semana...- dijo Ginny

-No deberias creer todo lo que dice tu hermano- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- A el le gusta gastar bromas

Albus empujo su carrito hasta la plataforma con una mueca cuando la atraveso, afortunadamente para el chico no se produjo ninguna colision y pudo pasar perfectamente. Despues de pasar se encontro con James que ahora saludaba a otras 4 personas, Albus las reconoccio inmediatamente y fue junto con su hermano con una sonrisa.

-Hola Al- dijo Rose con su tunica nueva. Rose era la hija mas grande de sus tios Hermione y Ron Weasley tenia el cabello rojizo y ondulado mientras sus ojos eran como dos avellanas castañas.

-Hey rosie- dijo el chico feliz de ver a su prima.

Harry, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a discutir sobre el nuevo permiso de Ron para conducir pues Hermione estaba segura de que habia lanzado un hechizo al que le hizo la prueba de manejo.

De vuelta en la plataforma, encontraron a Lily y Hugo ( hermano menor de Rose) teniendo una conversacion muy animada acerca de las casas de Hogwarts.

-Si no entras en Griffindor te deshedaremos- dijo Ron poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hija mayor- Sin presiones...- dijo el chico - por cierto Rosie si conoces a un chico rubio de nombre Scorpious Malfoy asegurate de vencerle en todos los examenes.. gracias a dios sacaste la inteligencia de tu madre- decia ron feliz

-Ron! no la pongas en contra del chico... el no tiene la culpa de nada- decia Hermione.

-No puedo creerlo!- decia James con preocupacion

-Creer que?-pregunto harry intrigado

-Nada... Tengo que irme- dijo el chico permitiendo que su madre le diera un beso y un abrazo por parte de su padre, para despues correr al tren e ir al vagon con sus amigos.

-te veremos en navidad cariño- dijo ginny mientras le besaba la frente

-Cuidate Al- dijo su padre y le dio un abrazo

-Y si acabo en Slytherin?-pregunto albus con incertidumbre solo para que su padre lo oyera

Harry se agacho para que la cabeza de albus estuviera ligeramente mas arriba que la suya. Solo Albus dentro de los 3 hermanos habia heredado los ojos de Lily, los ojos de su madre.

-Albus Severus- dijo Harry con tranquilidad- Te pusimos asi por dos grandes personas, una de ellas Slytherin y fue probablemente la persona mas valiente que he conocido en mi vida- aseguro Harry con una sonrisa

-Pero y si...

-En todo caso el sombrero toma en cuenta tu opinion...

-De veras?-pregunto Albus emocionado

-De verdad..- aseguro

-Lo hizo en mi caso..- dijo Harry, nunca habia contado eso a sus hijos. Pero hizo que su hijo mediano que era el que se parecia mas a el, se fuera contento al tren.

..."

-WOW! de verdad no puedo creer que pasaramos todo eso para llegar hasta aqui! Pobre de la gente que no leyo nuestra gran hazaña definitivamente hicimos historia- dijo Spencer con voz orgullosa

-Spencer, lo dire una ultima vez... que te pongan un pepinillo extra en tu hamburguesa sin cobrartelo ! No es una gran hazaña!- dijo Carly

-Vamos... admite que fue impresionante- dijo Sam

-No... no lo fue..- dijo la castaña- ahora tenemos que llegar a la plataforma 9 3/4

-Si! oh... se hace tarde chicos me voy suerte! casi lo olvido solo pasen por la pared y ya- dijo Spencer desapareciendo

-Que?-pregunto Freddie confundido- Solo hay plataforma 9 y plataforma 10 no hay 9 y 3/4..

- Creo que estamos en problemas...- dijo Carly

-Tengo una idea?- dijo Sam mirando hacia arriba

-Cual?

-No se... generalmente la gente dice tengo una idea, arriba de ellos aperece un foco y comienza a decier el plan..-dijo Sam desilusionada- Maldita electricidad muggle!

Un Señor de cabello castaño y ojos verdes camino hacia ellos, los chicos notaron sus gafas y una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente

-Fredward Benson?-pregunto el Señor de la cicatriz extraña

-Ese soy yo...- dijo Freddie confundido

-No vas a darle un abrazo a tu tio?-pregunto el Chico

-Tio?-pregunto Freddie cada vez mas confundido

-Si, Spence no te explico que... oh! claro se me olvidaba de quien hablo... despues de todo es Spencer...- dijo el Señor-Soy Harry, Harry Potter- dijo presentandose

-hey! tu eres el que vencio a Lord Voldemort- dijo Carly

-Si algo asi... tu debes de ser Carly? la hermana de spencer..

-Si, si lo soy- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Y tu..- dijo Harry mirando a Sam para luego cerrar los ojos intentando recordar algo- Espera... tu nombre?

-Sam...- dijo la chica

-Puckett? Hija de Pam Puckette?-pregunto Harry, con alivio

-Si..

-No puedo creerlo! tu Bisabuelo... bueno el murio. Pero tienes sus ojos..- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-Mi bisabuelo?-pregunto Sam- No sabia de ningun Bisabuelo..

-Me gustaria explicarles todo ahora... pero se le va a ir el tren . Todos estan invitados a mi casa en navidad, me asegurare de escribirles.. Yo tengo que ir con mi mujer y hija antes de que..

-Espera? como llegamos a la plataforma 9 3/4?-pregunto Carly

-Solo cruzen el muro de ahi...- dijo Harry apuntando a un muro de ladrillos-Cuidense!

-traspasar un muro? esta loco?-pregunto Freddie

-Por algo tenia que ser tu pariente- rio Sam y este le miro con el ceño fruncido

**the end! les hare de nuevo la pregunta del millon? en que cassa estaran los chicoss? estoy confundida con eso...**

**Reviews!**


	5. NA Aclaraciones

**Hola chicos! mil disculpas! se me olvido aclarar lo que me pidieron en sus reviews! esque ando un poco distraida... supongo que es la , no ¬¬**

**Jenni****: no entendi mucho de lo que hablan sam y freddie en el capitulo 3,,,**

oh! no te preocupes, la conversacion se retornara pronto... asi podras saber de lo que hablan ;D

**mixo: piensas hacer malo a Freddie?**

No lo se... el tiempo lo dira.

**JMFAWKES**** : hey cometiste un error, Dumbuldor ya esta muerto por lo que no puede llegar una carta de su oficina...**

Si, tienes razon. No me di cuenta hasta que algunos empezaron a comentarlo asi como en el capitulo 1 en la cuenta regresiva no quite el uno y fue algo como "5,4,3,2,1..."


	6. Tren a Hogwarts

**hola chicos! como siempre Gracias por sus comentarios...**

**Ya tengo las casas a las que iran los chicos.. Despues de mucho pensarlo y meditarlo por fin lo consegui. Ustedes influyeron mucho en mi desicion asi que Gracias! ;)**

**Ahora... el capitulo. No me quedo tan largo como habia esperado pero queria subirlo pronto asi que aqui esta.**

Los chicos de Icarly abordaron el tren, expectantes por la aventura que estaban a punto de vivir. Tenian nervios, si, pero sobre todo gran curiosidad por ver el castillo de Hogwarts.

-Cada vez estamos mas cerca!- chillo Carly con emocion.

-Si, tienes razon. He estado leyendo la historia de hogwarts y se ve completamente maravilloso, al parecer hay un gran comedor donde las 4 casas comen juntas!- dijo Freddie que sostenia un gran libro con la cubierta cafe.- En el techo ahi un tipo de encantamiento que muestra el exterior o algo parecido!

-Y eso nos deja muy claro que eres un ñoño- dijo Sam mientras comia una rana de chocolate que habia comprado cuando habia pasado la señora de los dulce.- Pensandolo bien como tu Psicopata madre te dejo venir?-pregunto la rubia

-La amenaze con no volver a armar un crucigrama juntos- dijo el castaño orgulloso de si mismo.

Las chicas comenzaron a reir estruedosamente, mientras Freddie se veia un poco ofendido pero luego no tuvo de otra mas que sonreir.

-En que casa quieren estar?-pregunto Carly, pero se vio interrumpida por la aparicion de un chico rubio y ojos griseces, era de primero puesto que en su tunica no llevaba ningun escudo de Hogwarts.

-Hola, puedo sentarme. Todo lo demas esta ocupado..- dijo el chico con voz calmada.

-Claro, pasa- respondio Carly con una sonrisa y el chico tomo asiento al lado de Freddie ya que Carly y Sam estaban sentadas juntas.- Soy Carly Shay- dijo la morena

-Soy Freddie Benson- se presento el castallo

-Sam- dijo la rubia sin darle mucha importancia.

-Soy Scorpious Malfoy- dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es un nombre raro...- dijo Sam con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sam! Que te he dicho sobre criticar a la gente con nombres raros!- la reprendio Carly- Lo siento..- dijo Carly a Scorpious ruborizandose levemente

-No, estoy verdad no se lo que mi papa pensaba cuando me puso asi!- dijo Scorpious

-Tal vez tu padre estaba con la mama de Freddie. Quien en su sano juicio le pondria Fredward a alguien?-pregunto Sam, causando que Freddie solo rodara los ojos.

-Perdona a Sam... esque al parecer le afecta engullir tanta comida- dijo Freddie acarisiando la cabeza de sam, la chica le lanzo una mirada aseciona.

-Ustedes son divertidos..- dijo Scorpios con una leve sonrisa

-No! no lo son... tu no tienes que soportar sus constantes peleas!- dijo Carly indignada- Bueno Scorpious ¿ a que casa quieres ir?-pregunto la chica interesada.

Scorpios parecio meditarlo un rato.

-A Slytherin- dijo con mucha seguridad- Ustedes?-pregunto

-Yo quiero ir a Hufflepuff.. suena tan lindo y esponjoso!- dijo Carly como en una ensoñacion

-Yo a Ravenclaw- dijo Freddie.

-Si, suena ñoño- dijo Sam

-Al menos yo si se a que casa quiero ir!- dijo Freddie sacandole la lengua a Sam.

-Yo simplemente voy a dejar que el sombreo elija mi suerte... Ahora si me disculpan quiero ir a comprar mas de esas ranas- dijo la rubia levantandose del asiento y saliendo de la cabina.

**Sam pov.**

_donde esta_?- se preguntaba sam a ella misma mientras recorria el tren en busca de la señora que vendia las golosinas. -Me pregunto donde estara?

Sam iba tan consentrada pensando que no se dio cuenta que alguien iba corriendo en su direccion con un periodio con el la mano, entonces Sam acabo en el suelo junto con la persona que iba corriendo.

-Auch? Lo siento! Perdon, esque... no me fije lo siento- dijo la voz proveniente a una chica que estaba ahora parada ofreciendole a Sam una mano para subir. Sam la tomo de mala gana y se paro por fin.-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto la chica preocupada.

-Si, solo me atacaron y me tumbaron al piso pero estoy bien..- comento Sam con sarcasmo

-De verdad lo siento. Soy Rose Weasley- dijo la niña estrechandole la mano, tenia el cabello de color rojo y estaba ondulado con ojos castaños.

-Sam Puckett- dijo la rubia.

- Me gustaria quedarme a platicar, pero tengo que enseñarle algo a mi primo... supongo que nos veremos en la escuela. Adios!- dijo y comenzo a correr de nuevo.

**..."**

Mientras que Sam salio a buscar su comida, Scorpious comenzo a platicarles a Carly y Freddie acerca de Hogwarts y algunas cosas magicas.

-Entonces dices que un fantasma enseña historia?-pregunte Carly incredula

-Si. Mi papa me lo dijo- dijo el chico orgulloso.-Todos mis familiares han estado en Slytherin, por lo que se podria decir que es una tradicion, por ejemplo mi padre me conto que apenas el sombrero rozo su cabeza lo mando a Slytherin.

-Como se llama tu padre?-pregunto Freddie interesado.

-Draco, Draco Malfoy- dijo el chico con un tono de lo que parecia miedo en su voz.

-Como que me suena el nombre...- dijo Freddie pensativo y se llevo una mano a la barbilla.

-Freddie ahora estas siendo paranoico!- dijo Carly con una sonrisa- Igual que Sam cuando penso que Lewbert era un policia encubierto- dijo Carly riendo.

Carly comenzo a explicarle a Scorpious la historia de como en su edificio tenian un portero con una gran verruga y asi...

Mientras tanto Freddie estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, estaba seguro de haber leido Draco Malfoy en algun lugar, tal vez en la historia moderna de la magia... tal vez.

..."

Albus habia estado deseoso de hablar con Rose acerca de Hogwarts, mas sin embargo en cuento se sentaron la peliroja tomo un libro y comenzo a leerlo.

Albus habria cometido un suicidio por su aburrimiento si no fuera porque Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Hijos de una buena amiga de sus padres, Luna lovegood.

Lorcan era un chico de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos grises que habia heredado de su madre, normalmente siempre lo encontrabas con una sonrisa picara en el rostro y feliz.

Lysander por su parte tambien era rubia pero ella tenia el cabello mucho mas claro que su hermano Lorcan y sus ojos eran de un tono verdoso. Su cabello era una larga cortina lacia que le llegaba por los codos.

-Hola chicos!- saludo lorcan con una sonrisa torcida- Rose siempre tan estudiosa como siempre!- dijo el chico en tono de burla

-Dejala Lorcan! Cada quien hace lo que le de la gana... a ti nadie te critica cuando te pones a hacer tus dibujitos raros- dijo Lys defendiendo a Rose y sentandose al lado de la peliroja.

-No son dibujitos, tu no sabes apreciar el arte- dijo el chico tocandose el corazon como si verdaderamente le hubiera dolido el comentario y desmoronandose al lado de Albus.-Que tal tu verano Al?-pregunto el chico

-Estuvo bien, a no ser por lily que practicamente se quiso meter en mi maleta y en la de James con tal de venir...- dijo el ojiverde- Y sus vacaciones.

-Bah! Estuvieron normales... bueno tan normales como pueden ser cuando tienes a Luna Loveggod como madre.- dijo el chico y saco su bloq de dibujo dispuesto a hacer una nueva obra de arte.

Lorcan dibujaba muy bien, bueno Albus diria exelentemente bien. Y el chico disfrutaba dibujar lo que el llamaba momentos importantes de su vida ya que siempre decia :_ " cuando sea famoso la gente querra comprar las obras de mi vida importantes"_

Despues de un rato de conversar Albus sintio que el tren se detuvo, miro afuera de la ventana y comprobo que por fin habian llegado a Hogwarts. Un nudo se le formo en el estomago y se dispuso a _tomar su baul para poder bajar._

_..."_

Sam, Freddie, Carly y Scorpious. Ahora viajaban en un bote que pronto los llevaria al castillo, los chicos no podian describir con exactitud todo lo que veian.

El castillo de Hogwarts brillaba en todo su esplendor ante los 4 chicos, que navegaban por las aguas oscuras con solo un pequeña lampara en el bote. El aire se impregno de un aroma extraño que sumergio a los chicos en la mas grande de las alegrias, pronto descubririan que eso que habian experimentado era "magia"

..."

Los chicos de icarly y Scorpious llegaron al vestibulo, donde un puñado de estudiantes con sus tunicas negras se encontraban impacentes mientras los murmullos se escuchaban.

Enfrente de ellos se encontra un señor de cabello negro, se le veia muy nervioso. cuando el ultimo grupo de niños entro el señor se aclaro la garganta

-Muy bien ya que todos ustedes estan aqui, comenzare. Soy el profesor longbottom y sere su maestro de Herbologia.- dijo el profesor un tanto nervioso- Bueno, yo les doy la bienvenida a Hogwarts, este sera su hogar por mucho tiempo. Pero antes de que puedan disfutar de nuestro exquisto manjar se someteran a una pequeña prueba... El sombreo seleccionador, que los pondra dentro de alguna de las casas: Slytherin,Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff.- dijo el profesor-Cada vez que hagan algo bien en Hogwarts, su casa ganará puntos. Si, por el contrario, infringen las reglas, los perderá. A fin de año se premia a la casa con más puntos con la copa de las casas... En unos momentos pasaremos al gran comedor y comenzara la seleccion- Dijo Longbottom visiblemente agotado por el discurso que acababa de dar.

**Albus pov.**

Despues de la platica que nos dio Neville, nos encaminamos al gran comedor. Posiblemente yo me hubiera quedado sin moverme por los nervios pero Rose se encargo de hacerme caminar junto con los demas.

Entramos todos al gran comedor, donde ya todos los estudiantes se enontraban sentados cada uno en sus respectivas mesas. Pude ver a James saludandome desde la mesa de Gryffindor, le devolvi el saludo.

_diecinueve años han pasado desde que todo es paz_

_Mas mis amigos hoy les digo no se comienzen a confiar_

_El mal parece derrocado, pero se sabe bien esconder_

_Asi que cuidado y alertas esten_

_Es mi tarea elegir con quienes estarás_

_Tal vez en Ravenclaw_

_Con tu inteligencia los deslumbrarás_

_Porque una mente clara_

_Es lo que allí se valora más._

_O puede ser que en Gryffindor_

_Con valentía y lealtad_

_Puede ser que en esa casa_

_Halles amigos de verdad._

_También están los buenos de Hufflepuff_

_Tenaces trabajadores_

_Allí nadie jamás despreciará tus dones._

_Y Slytherin es la casa que me queda por presentar_

_Ambiciosos, astutos y sagaces_

_Como ellos otros no encontrarás._

_Tal vez ya hayas pensado en que casa te gustaría estar_

_Y si no es tu caso ven y siéntate_

_Yo encontraré tu lugar._

-Es la hora de la seleccion!- anuncio la voz de la directora McConagal.

**Fin! ... si como mencione el capitulo en si era un poco mas largo... pero tenia que subir algo.**

**Por cierto que les parecio la cancion del sombrero?...**

**Reviws! :D... ( yo se que ustedes en el fondo lo desean...)**

_**-Sé lo que eres.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir?**_

_**-Eres… una bruja.**_

_**-¿Te parece bonito decirle eso a una chica?**_

_**Lily Evans.**_

_**Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Capitulo 33. La historia del príncipe.**_


	7. El sombrero seleccionador

**Hola chicos! Muchas gracias por todos sus reviws.**

**Me llego un review diciendome que seria mejor si cambiara el nombre de ihogwarts por iHogwarts y que pusiera un mejor resumen. Le agradezco mucho porque creo que tiene razon, y sobre los errores o faltas de ortografia no habia tenido el tiempo de corregirlas, pero en este fic ya esta todo corregido o algo asi, Si tengo un error disculpénme**

**Ahora creo que algunos les habia quedado la duda de los hijos... Asi que explicare**

**Harry y Ginny: James, Albus, Lily**

**Ron y Hermione: Rose y Hugo**

**Luna lovegood: Lorcan y Lysander( gemelos, pero hombre y mujer respectivamente)**

**Draco: Scorpious**

**Bueno disfruten una sana lectura en compañía de su bebida favorita... o solamente lean.**

El ambiente estaba cada vez más pesado en el comedor de Hogwarts, y la gente tenía razón de preocuparse después de todo una vez que aquel sombrero viejo y remendado hablara no había vuelta atrás. Eso definiría su futuro, la casa en la que quedaran ahí en su sala común pasarían 7 años de sus vidas.

Todos estaban envueltos en nervios, Albus creyó ver a un chico que su cara se tornaba color verde. Pero él no lo criticaría después de todo él estaba más o menos en la misma situación, solo esperaba que su cara siguiera del mismo color. Intentaba recordar la conversación con Rose en el tren_ "Slytherin no puede ser tan malo" _había dicho la chica, claro con toda la burla que los genes Wesley implicaban en ella.

-¡Anderson Angelina!- grito la profesora Mcogonagall mientras una leve sonrisa se cernía sobre sus labios_, ¿acaso era feliz con los nervios de los alumnos?_

La chica que tenía un cabello de color peculiar morado, se sentó algunos segundos con el sombrero en la cabeza para después gritar: Rancleaw!

Los chicos de Rancleaw aplaudieron a su nueva integrante y la chica fue a sentarse gustosa.

-¡Benson, Fredward!-grito la directora

¿Benson, Fredward? ¿Ese era el chico del que papa había estado hablando en vacaciones? Tendría que preguntarle a James para cerciorarse y después darle la bienvenida a su nuevo primo.

Albus sonrió un poco al ver que su posible primo se quedaba congelado ante la mención de su nombre, más una chica de cabello rizado y rubio se apresuró a golpear su cabeza y hacerlo caminar.

**Freddie pov.**

-¡Benson Fredward!

No! ¿Porque? Porque tenía que ser Benson no podía haberme apellidado Zeyustini, bueno tal vez ese nombre no. ¿Qué pasaba si se sentaba y el sombreo lo absorbía? ¿O tal vez lo mandaba de regreso a casa? ¿Y si...?

-! Idiota- dijo la voz de Sam con impaciencia mientras daba le daba un golpe en la cabeza devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-¿Qué?-pregunte desconcertado

-Te toca- dijo Scorpious con una mueca, aunque se mostraba visiblemente divertido

-Vamos Freddie- me animo Carly

-¡Si tonto!- dijo Sam también.

Camine lentamente hasta el banco donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador, unos segundos después ya descansaba sobre mi cabeza, ahora podía escuchar voces, ¿el sombrero me estaba hablando?

_Así que Fredward lindo nombre_

-mmm gracias?- murmuré

_Muy bien, veamos. ¿Cuál casa será la ideal para ti? Veo mucho potencial en Rancleaw... Si ese sería el lugar ideal, gente como tú siempre dispuestos a aprender._

-Así que Rancleaw?- murmure

_Pero sin embargo..._

-SLYTHERIN!-grito el sombrero.

¿WTF?

Lentamente me encamine hasta la mesa donde una multitud de colores verde y plata, me recibieron con un aplauso.

**Sam pov.**

Después de que Freddie quedara en el Slytherin y Escorpión dijera que era la mejor casa del mundo, siguieron otros chicos con nombres raros... aun no entiendo porque la gente pone a sus hijos nombres ridículos.

-¿Escorpión?-pregunte

-Scorpious...-corrigió el.

-Como sea... cuanto para que esto termine? Tengo hambre- dije desesperada.

-Pues aún no han llegado a la M y ento...-comenzo pero un nuevo grito de la Directora, esa mujer de aspecto severo que incluso se veia aun mas atemorizante que la mismisima Srta. Briggs.

- Malfoy, Scorpious!-gritaron

-Suerte Scor- dijo Carly dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, el chico murmuro unas gracias y se dirigió al sombrero.

En cuanto Scorpious comenzó a caminar hacia el sombrero todas las personas sentadas en el gran comedor comenzaron a murmurar e incluso algunos tenían una rara expresión en la cara. Lo único que pude observar con mucho detalle, fue que Scorpious a diferencia de los otros chicos iba feliz sin ningún nervio o preocupación asomándose en su cara.

El sombrero apenas se posó en la cabeza del rubio y...

-GRYFFINDOR!-grito el sombrero, causando que los murmullos aumentaran. Los chicos de la mesa de Gryffindor se habían mostrado quietos no articulaban palabra, cuando con cualquier chico que había ido a su casa se habían mostrado más efusivos que cualquier otra casa.

-Pobre Scor no está en la casa que quería- murmuro Carly y comenzó a aplaudir al chico, yo solo la mire extrañada y ella me lanzo una mirada reprobatoria

-Bien...- dije y comenze a aplaudir. En unos segundos fuimos las únicas 2 chicas aplaudiendo en el comedor, pronto los de Gryffindor se unieron e hicieron su enorme celebración.

Ahora tenía la duda de porque todos se quedaron atónicos cuando Scorpious quedo en Gryffindor.

**Carly pov.**

- Carly tengo hambre...- se quejaba la rubia de a mi lado.

-¡Cálmate!- dije- Espero que quedemos en la misma casa- dije con una sonrisa que se borró cuando escuche el siguiente nombre en la lista

-¡Nevel Papperman!- grito

Mire a Sam que se había quedado con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-Nevel? ¿Esto es una mala broma?-pregunto la rubia - Debe de haber muchos nevel, no todos tienen que ser el Rey de los idiotas.

-No creo mira- dije señalando al frente donde el chico que había querido besarme se sentaba con el sombrero en la cabeza, después de unos segundos grito: Slytherin!

Vi la mirada de incredulidad de Freddie mientras nuestro Archienemigo se dirigía a su mesa felizmente.

-Potter, Albus!- grito la directora. El silencio se apodero del gran comedor, las personas habían abandonado sus conversaciones para mirar al chico de al frente.

Tenía el cabello negro y un poco alborotado, y ojos de color verde.

-¿Oye el señor raro que dijo ser el tipo de Freddie no se llamaba Potter?-pregunte

Sam solo levanto los hombros y siguió mirando para el frente.

**Albus por.**

_¿O que veo otro potter-Wesleay? Así que... veamos muy diferente a tu hermano. Y muy diferente a tu padre... Tal vez en Rancleaw, Huppleffuf, Slytherin, Gryffindor..._

-Slytherin no esta tan mal, Slytherin no esta tan mal- pensé...

_Así que Slytherin no esta tan mal? Entonces te dejo decidir..._

-SLYTHERIN!-GRITO EL SOMBREO

-¿Qué? ¡No, no quería decir eso! Es una equivocación! Yo...- comencé a decir, pero pronto la profesora Mcgonagall me mando a la mesa de las serpientes. Podía sentir la mirada de reproche de James, y la mirada de sorpresa de Rose. Un Potter Wesleay en Slytherin?

Me encamine hacia la mesa de las serpientes, todos me miraban con desdén o sorpresa. En ese momento solo supe que no sería bien recibido en ese lugar. Me senté al lado de un chico de cabello color castaño " mi posible primo".

-Hola- saludo el chico

- Hola- dije- Oye de casualidad tú...

-SAMANTHA PUCKETT!-grito la directora y vi como el chico se volteaba a mirar atentamente, mientras la bonita chica rubia se encaminaba al sombrero.

**Sam pov.**

-Así que... Yo soy Lysander Scanmader!- dijo la chica rubia de mi lado tendiéndome la mano.

-Sam Puckett- dije con una sonrisa.

Estaba mirando a los compañeros de mi nueva casa, todos comían gustosos el banquete que acababa de aparecer en la mesa. Yo también había comenzado a comer, había pasado casi una hora desde que no había probado bocado.

Carly había terminado en una casa diferente a la mía, al menos estaba donde había querido. Huppleffuf. Ese viejo sombrero es un maldito! Mira que empezar a decir todo lo que yo pensaba! ¿Quién se cree? Un sombrero nunca se ha metido con Samantha Puckett.

Tal vez pueda hacerle una visita a media noche y quemarlo. Sonreí maliciosamente...

La chica rubia de mi lado comenzó a platicar de su hermano y de cómo se burlaría de el por haber quedado en Huppleffuf, según dijo era de nombre Lorcan. Eran gemelos o algo así. Y también dijo algo acerca de su prima Rose quedo en Rancleaw.

-Si ahora que lo recuerdo esa chica me tumbo en el tren- dije mientras comía una tarta de melaza.

-Oh! Rose suele ser muy distraída- dijo con un gesto en la mano restándole importancia.

Oh! Si por si querían saberlo ese estúpido sombrero me mando a Gryffindor... Ni siquiera había podido quedar con Fredwire! Ese sombreo debe odiarme...

Flashback...

_Hola, que tenemos aquí? mmmm interesante_

-Sí, sí. Deja de hablar acabas de decirle eso a todos

_¿Qué? Como, como lo sabes?_

-Lo lei.

_Que niña más extraña_

-Si mira lo dice el sombrero que habla

_Pero sin embargo bisnieta de un amigo mío y eso es importante_

-Mi bisabuelo era un sombreo? Ahora sé porque mi madre es tan extraña

_¿Qué? No! ¿Acaso no lo sabes?_

-¿Tengo cara de saberlo?

_Tienes mucha seguridad, a tu bisabuelo le hubiera encantado verlo._

-GRYFFINDOR!-grito y yo acabe lleno a la celebración que se hacía en nueva mesa.

Sin duda alguna Gryffindor parecía ser la casa más alegre de todas.

Fin de flashback.

**Carly pov.**

Me daba mucha tristeza el hecho de no poder estar en la misma casa que mis amigos, pero sin embargo estaba divirtiéndome mucho. Había un chico llamado Lorcan que se la pasaba haciendo gestos y caras graciosas.

- No crees que la canción del sombrero fue un poco extraña?-pregunte dudosa, sabía que el sombrero cantaba pero nunca imagine que te atemorizara diciendo cosas como que se desataría pronto una guerra.

-Sí, Teddy dice que un día el sombrero se aburrió de transmitir mensajes de paz, después de que Tío Harry venciera a Voldemort.

-¿Harry Potter es tu tío?-pregunte

-Simbólicamente. Mi mama y el son buenos amigos- explico el chico- Pero yo también creo lo mismo que el sombrero, después de todo la paz no iba a durar por mucho tiempo.

**Y fin? Bueno basicamente solo fue la seleccion del sombrero. Nevel Papperman es mago? Si, si lo es. Y bueno luego comenzaran a fondo las interacciones en los personajes.**

**Reviews!**


	8. Aclaraciones 2

**Bueno al parecer hubo varias quejas en el pasado capitulo, y no me gusta dejar notas y notas explicando lo que sucede pero al parecer se quiere arruinar varias incognitas que estan en la historia..**

bueno a Mistress of the Strange le respondi en un mensaje.. asi que no lo hare aqui de nuevo

pero a esta chica llamada liz...

**Los chicos no pueden ir a la escuela si tienen 16 o 17 años**

1) los chicos no tienen 16 o 17 años, lo especifique en las notas de la historia: tienen 11.

**Se supone que en E.U.A hay una escuela de magia**

2) No pueden estar en la escuela de magia en estados unidos porque la mejor escuela es hogwarts.

.**Harry no puede tener otros sobrinos que no sean wesley.**

3) Te recuerdo que Harry tiene un primo llamado Dursley

**no me agrada las casas a los que lo mandaste.. para mi deberian quedar asi.**

**Sam: Slytherin. ¿** porque siempre mandan a Sam a esa casa? de verdad, tiene que ser mala o algo por el estilo.

**Carly: Hufflepuff.**

**Freddy: Gryffindor**

**Scorpius: Slytherin. **Y tambien el tiene que ser igual que su padre...

**Albus S.:Slytherin.**

**Los Scamander: Ravenclaw o Gryffindor( no se si se escribe asi)**

**Rose: Ravenclaw o Griffindor.**

Las decisiones de las casas, al parecer la gente no quedo conforme. Ustedes mandan mandenme sus reviews y yo cambio el capitulo.. para que ustedes queden agusto...

**Scorpious es hijo de Draco y Astoria.**

Y yo cuando dije que no?

**Luna se caso con un Scamander y los hijos de luna, segun yo, son hombres y uno es mas grande q el otro, no se en q orden pero segun yo es asi.}**

Si tienes razon, ambos son hombres. Pero son gemelos.

Como decia se me hiiizo mejor hacer a Lysander mujer ya que yo al principio creia que era una niña por Lys, y en muchos fanfiction lo manejan asi. Luego me di cuenta de que ambos eran varones y sinceramente me gustaba mas asi.

**George se caso con Angelina y tuvieron a Fred II y a Roxanne. Percy se caso con una tal Audrey y tuvieron a Lucy y a Molly II. **

**Bill se caso con Fleur y tuvieron a Victoire, Dominique y a Louis. **

Si eso tambien lo se lo tengo anotado en mi libreta, porque luego se me confunden los hijos de cada uno...

**Albus no estara en en Slytherin si es que el sombrero lo deja eleguir por que, el NO quiere estar en Slytherin. El sombrero no lee lo que estas pensando en ese momento, si no, lee tus deseos, a donde enserio quiere tu corazon ir. **

Bueno en realidad pensaba dejar esto se resolviera en el siguiente capitulo pero debido a que hay cierta duda sobre eso aqui esta.

Nosotros sabemos que James presionaba mucho a Albus por ser un Slytherin.. pero nunca se han puesto a pensar que tal vez el chico queria ser diferente y no la sombra de su padre...

**Y si! la carta de al principio esta mal! Ya habia dicho que me habia equivocado... **

**Bueno gracias por tomarse minutos de su valioso tiempor para leer estas explicaciones.. Saludos!**


	9. Prejuicios

**Hola! Soy yo despues de tanto pero tanto tiempo... no me culpen tuve una gran cantidad de cosas que hacer...**

**Quiero agradecerles todo lo que me escribieron apoyandome, me hicieron sentir super feliz... los amodoro de verdad a todos...**

**Y el capitulo esta aqui.. un poco corto pero... aqui esta**

¿¡Mi hermano en Slytherin! El hijo del gran harry potter salvador del mundo magico en Slytherin! Tiene que ser una broma... Tal vez sea como esos programas muggles que te hacen una broma y despues gritan sorpresa..

Pero en serio.. Albus en casa de mortifagos.. Y el hijo de Malfoy en Slyherin.. !Verdaderamente patetico! Es un... demonios...

Enserio cuando le dije que terminaria en Slytherin era una broma. !Papa me echara la culpa! Y si Albus es un mortifago... podria ser el nuevo Voldemort.

No, no.. Tal vez ese sombrero ya esta demasiado viejo. Podia considerar que fuera a Ravenclaw como Rose, aunque todos sabiamos que ella terminaria ahy es una comelibros como su madre... Pero Slytherin..

-Manten la calma, James. Tienes que tener un perfil bajo- se decia asi mismo intentando calmarse mientras entrecerraba los ojos y veia a todos en el gran comedor.

-¿Que te sucede James? te afecto conmer tantas patatas- decia Fred Wesleay en tono burlon-O acaso estas asi porque el querido primo Albus esta en Slytherin...Espero que Roxanne si termine en Griffindor.

-¡Esto es grave! No te das cuenta, mientras hablas Al esta en ese nido de serpientes metiendole esas ideas de la pureza de sangre... ¡Se convertira en un mortifago en potencia!

-Si ese sombrero debe de estar fallando pero ,¿que puedes hacer?. Ir y plantartele a McGonagall pidiendole que coloque a Albus de nuevo el sombrero- dijo Fred como si fuera la idea mas ridicula del mundo, con lo que el no contaba es que su primo se tomaria muy encerio su propuesta

...

-Profesora McGonagall, por favor debe de haber algo mal...- decia el chico de cabello castaño agarrado de la tunica verde esmeralda de la directora

-Te aseguro que no hay nada malo con el sombrero James, ha funcionado perfectamente siempre...- decia McGonagall con expresion cansada pues el chico llevaba insistiendole por un largo rato.

-Pero Albus es su Ahijado deberia tener una consideracion...- decia James- Tengo una idea porque no saca al Sangre limpia de nuestra casa lo manda con las serpientes y nos da a Albus...- dijo como a quien se le acaba de ocurrir un ingenioso plan

-James el sombrero ha decidido y es mi ultima palabra..

-Pero..

-Alguna razon debia de tener el sombrero para ponerlo en esa casa, ahora si me disculpas deberiamos volver al banquete...- dijo la directora mirando aprensivamente a el joven James antes de volver a entrar al Gran comedor.

El chico de cabello castaño la siguio con la cabeza gacha, pero una sonrisa se le habia formado en el rostro el chico tenia un plan en mente y si todo salia como lo habia planeado pronto Albus seria un Gryffindor igual que el..

..."

Freddie no dejaba de dar miradas a sus mejores amigas. Le hubiera gustado compartir casa con alguna de ellas, dios lo libre incluso con Sam. Pero ahora estaba en la Casa Slytherin y segun por lo que el chico habia leido era la casa con peor reputacion de todo Hogwarts. Pero estaba dispuesto a arreglarlo.

Claro que lo que Freddie nunca se entero fue de todos los prejuicios que habia dentro de las casas, pero no tardaria mucho en confirmarlo...

Un chico de ojos verdes y cabello azabache habia llamado particularmente su atencion, se le hacia tan extrañamente conocido y al mismo tiempo estaba seguro de no haberlo nunca en su vida. El chico se encontraba platicando con una chica llamada Agrona Dolovov, la chica tambien era de primer curso, tenia los ojos de ambarinos y cabello color chocolate en polvo.

Habia estado removiendo un poco su comida, mientras intercambiaba unos pocos comentarios con Dolovov y El chico de ojos verdes que luego reconozeria como Al. Despues de que Dolovov se fuera al encuentro con su hermano que tambien cursaba en Slytherin pero era unos cursos mayor Al y el se pusieron a platicar.

- Miren lo que tenemos aqui...- dijo un chico de expresion gruesa y cara redonda que en esos momentos esta fruncida.- Un traidor a la sangre...- dijo el chico dirigiendose a Albus con una sonrisa torcida

Y sin saberlo todos los prejuicios que Freddie desconocia acababan de comenzar.

..."

-Por que estoy en Gryffindor! Yo no debo estar aqui... debe de haber un error.

-Mira Scorpion calmate- decia la chica rubia del frente

-Es Scorpious

-Como sea calmate.-repitio Sam cansada del mismo argumento que se habia prolongado aproximadamente todo el banquete y si no se daba prisa tambien abarcaria su postre.

-No puedo calmarme, te das cuenta. Mi lugar es alla con las serpientes no aqui con los leones, mi abuelo va a matarme, mi padre tambien me matara... y luego me meteran en el calabozo de Malfoy Manor

-No creo que te maten, ya gastaron su dinero 11 años en ti. Si te matan habran mandado todo ese dinero a la basura... y no creo que Slytherin sea tan genial como dices, si lo fuera Freddie no estaria ahi- dijo Sam mientras remobia su pure de papas con el tenedor- Y al parecer no eres el unico que se ha vuelto loco con la seleccion..- añadio Sam despues de oir como alguien gritaba, era ese chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules que se habia acercado a felicitarlos por quedar en la mejor casa del mundo, su nombre si mal no recuerda era "James", claro que el luego añadio " Pero por supuesto eso ustedes ya lo saben"...

-¡Pero no lo entiendes! Yo simplemente no debo de estar aqui..

-Calma ese sombrero esta loco, a mi tambien me dijo Gryffindor y no estoy como loca..

-Es diferente- dijo en un tono muy huraño mientras arrugaba la nariz

-No veo porque tendria que serlo- se defendio Sam

-No lo comprenderias, solo. Olvidalo- dijo el rubio con cierto desgano

Sam se limito a mirar a Scorpious como quien esta zafado de la cabeza. Le hubiera gustado meterse en su mente y saber que pensaba... ¿Porque la casa donde te elejian era tan importante? ¿No era solo un sitio en el cual te sientas y duermes? ¿Los ornitorrincos tenian alas? esas y otras preguntas se amontonaban alrededor de la cabeza de Sam que intentaba esquivarlas, despues de todo no le gustaba pensar.

..."

James miraba a la mesa de Slytherin con una enorme sonrisa... esa mesa de estupidos obsesionnados con la pureza de sangre y dominio sobre los muggles. En realidad nunca supo porque odiaba a Slytherin solo suponia que era el tener una mezcla de Sangre Weasley y Potter.

-James Potter te lo advierto estoy dispuesta a quitarte puntos, aunque seas de mi misma casa- advirtio su prima Victoria al ver la cara extraña en el Gryffindor.

-Pero por que?

-Algo tramas, he visto esa mirada muchas veces...

-No claro que no Vic... - dijo y su prima lo miro con cara de ¿enserio-crees- que-yo-te-creo?- Bueno esta bien, puede que tenga una sorpresita.. pero no te preocupes mañana lo sabras.. mañana todos lo sabran...- murmuro en voz baja antes de echarle una ultima mirada a la mesa de Slytherin y aserciorarse de que todo estaba en orden.

**Aun sin nada de magia, pero solo es la cena... quiero que los personajes se empiezen a cuestionar acerca de la gran rivalidad de las casas... y siento que James se ve un poco malvado pero lo AMO.. despues de Scorpious y Albus es mi personaje favorito de la 3era Generacion..**

**Les pediria Reviews, pero con que lean es mas que suficiente por ahora.. aunque si quieren dejarme mi droga estara bien... ( Comenten lo que sea ya no me duele, tengo preparado un protego poderoso )**


End file.
